Already There
by DragonLadyKira
Summary: This is my first ever fic. It's already been posted on Blissful Ignorance (Hi Rose!). It's a 1xR sap songfic with the song 'Already There' by Lonestar.


He called her from the road  
  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
  
Just hear her say, "I love you" One more time Heero stared out the shuttle window. Sighing he thought of Relena again, he promised there would be no more fighting, no more killing. Yet here he was, off to get his Gundam and fight in yet another war. He reached down and pulled his cell phone out of his bag and proceeded to dial his home phone number. After three rings Relena picked up. Breathlessly she answered, "Hello?" "Relena?" "Heero!" "Hey sweetheart." And then he heard the sound Of the kids laughing in the background  
  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye  
  
Yelling and crying drowned out Relena's reply. For a few moments all he could hear was crying and a few impatient 'Mommy!''s. The sound was music to his ears and he couldn't stop a few tears from rolling down his cheeks. Soon he heard Relena yell, "Will you two stop it! Jackie, Jonas! If I have to tell you two to stop fighting one more time I'll lock you both in your rooms! You two are 10 years old, can't you get along? Sophie, sweetie, let go of mommy's leg please." Soon excited laughter filled the tense air and he heard Sophie saying 'gimmie gimmie'. His 4-year-old daughter picked up the phone. A little voice came on the phone Said "Daddy when you coming home?"  
  
He said the first thing that came to his mind  
  
"Daddy?" "Hey Sophie, how's daddy's angel?" "Daddy, I miss you, when are you gonna come home?" Heero gave it much thought and a thought came to mind he decided to go with it, to make it easier for both of them. She sounded so sad, he hoped it would cheer her up. I'm already there Take a look around I'm the sunshine in your hair I'm the shadow on the ground I'm the whisper in the wind I'm your imaginary friend And I know I'm in your prayers Oh, I'm already there "Sophie, I'm already there, look around you. Do you see the sunshine shining in the window and do you feel it in your hair? I'm there. Do you see the shadows on the ground? I'm there too. Do you hear the wind sometimes as it blows your dress around? That's me too. Remember Ally? Your invisible friend? Sometimes that's me too. As long as I'm in your prayers at night, I'll always be there." She got back on the phone Said, "I really miss you darling, Don't worry about the kids, they'll be alright" Sophie somewhat confused said "Okay, Daddy." He heard Relena fumble with the phone and Sophie for a moment before she said, "Okay.Oh Heero, I miss you so much!" "I miss you too. Will you and the kids be alright with out me?" "Don't worry about the kids, they'll be fine." "And you?" "Is there anything you can do to get out of this?" "No." I wish I were in your arms, Lying right there beside you And I'll gently kiss your lips Touch you with my fingertips So turn out the lights And close your eyes "Oh." "I wish I was there, in your arms, lying right next to you. You know what I'd do? I'd kiss your lips and touch you. Imagine I'm there, Relena. Turn out the lights and close your eyes," I'm already there Don't make a sound I'm the beat in your heart I'm the moonlight shining down I'm the whisper in the wind And I'll be there till the end Can you feel the love that we share?  
  
Oh, I'm already there  
  
"Don't say a word, just listen. Do you hear the sound of your hear beating in your chest? I'm right there. Do you see the moonlight shining down on you? I'm there, too. The wind that ripples your nightgown, that's me. I'll always be there. Relena, can you feel this love? I'm already there." We may be a thousand miles apart But I'll be with you wherever you are I'm already there "Relena, no matter the distance, whether it be a thousand miles or a million, I'll always be right there by your side. I'm buried deep inside your heat; I'm with you wherever you go. I've always been there." I'm the sunshine in your hair I'm the shadow on the ground I'm the whisper in the wind And I'll be there till the end  
  
Can you feel the love that we share?  
  
"You know when the sunshine warms your hair, I'm there too. I'm in all the shadows and the wind that toys with Jackie and Jonas's coats. I promise, I'll always be there, no matter what. I love you Relena." He barely heard her through her choked sobs. "I-I love y-you too Heero." "I know." "That was beautiful. Is that what confused Sophie?" He chucked. "Yes, I suppose it did." "You should write that down." He paused, not knowing f he'd live to do so. "Why don't you do it for me?" She seemed to sense his thoughts. "Alright Heero." "I have to go Relena." "Why?" "Because, it's time for me to fight again. I promise, I'll keep this away from you and Jackie and Jonas and Sophie." "Okay, promise you'll call again soon." "I really have to go now, Relena, I love you." "Love you too Heero, come back to me." "Bye." He hung up and unloaded from his shuttle and was met by the sight of Wing Custom. He turned and looked at Earth, suddenly a wave of uncertainty washed over him. He turned back around and clambered into Wing, and became depressed as it came to life beneath his fingers. He flew off and thought about what he said to Relena and Sophie. He smiled and figured it was true, he would always be with them. Oh, I'm already there  
  
Oh, I'm already.there 


End file.
